PSYCHO (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: La folie enflammait son être, comme les lèvres de son amant lui brulaient la peau. Aujourd'hui il réalisait un massacre, un tableau dépeint par sa moitié qui lui avait susurré de sa voix persuasive chaque détail attendu. La volonté de voir se dessiner, dans ce paysage teinté de pourpre, une étendu de corps écorchés, ravagés par ses coups de pinceau. Baekhyun était fou, fou de lui.


**Genre : _Fanfiction/Psychologie_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Note de l'auteur :**_** Cet OS a été rédigé d'une manière particulière, le style qui y règne se veut volontairement abstrait et poétique. Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire gratuitement gore, mais d'une véritable volonté de se plonger dans la ****psychologie d'un esprit détraqué. Ce récit peut **_**_néanmoins être pénible si vous êtes excessivement sensible, il s'agit d'un thème particulièrement malsain._**

**Attention : _L_****_es personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit._**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

De longs doigts graciles s'emparèrent fébrilement du verre renfermant un liquide ambré, l'agitant doucement de droite à gauche, tandis qu'une paire d'yeux semblable à la couleur de l'alcool suivait le mouvement avec application.

Ces orbes à la teinte particulière ne semblaient pourtant pas être sous l'emprise du breuvage, malgré les longues minutes s'étant écoulées depuis que le barman avait déposé le verre devant eux.

En dépit de leur couleur singulière, la lassitude et l'ennuie les recouvrant rendaient caduc l'effet enchanteur qu'ils auraient pu revêtir. Ces iris, ternis par la maussaderie, inspiraient davantage la vision d'une feuille morte et fragile, que la beauté tant louée de l'automne.

Probablement ces perles désœuvrées, avaient-elles connu le doux éclat du miel fut-il un temps. La chatoyance de la sève, et la vivacité d'une âme embrasant une enveloppe charnelle, décrite par beaucoup comme étant parfaite.

Il fallait avouer que le propriétaire de ces yeux dépourvus de vie était doté d'un physique séduisant.

Son faciès, façonné dans la porcelaine, présentait la vision renversante de deux pétales de rose scintillant tel des rubis, contrastant avec sa peau opaline. Ses cheveux, retombant dans un mouvement ondulatoire et maîtrisé sur son front, paraissaient être imbibés d'un exquis mélange de noisettes et de caramel.

Son corps était aussi frêle que des morceaux de cristal, un agencement fragile et harmonieux souvent jalousé par la gente féminine. De petite taille, il savait que ses jambes fines attiraient le regard, bien que le plus apprécié demeure ses hanches légèrement arrondies, et ses fesses délicieusement rebondies.

Mais, indifférent aux regards affamés posés sur sa silhouette, le jeune homme continuait de contempler son verre, cherchant à travers ce liquide une raison suffisante pour se laisser tenter à l'ivresse.

Pour quelle raison s'était-il rendu dans ce bar, au lien de rentrer chez après une longue journée de travail ? Pourquoi était-il seul, alors que nombreux seraient prêt à accepter le moindre de ses caprices ? Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur le poussant à consommer ce paradis trompeur, cette substance d'apparence si rassurante alors qu'elle n'avait pour but que de détruire son foie ?

Un soupir ne tarda pas à s'extirper d'entre ses lèvres fines, attirant l'attention de son voisin.

Les réponses à ces questions, ou ce qu'il qualifierait plutôt de lamentations, étaient si évidentes qu'il n'en comprenait plus le sens.

Pour commencer, son appartement, situé dans un quartier mal fréquenté, était si exigu et insalubre qu'il saisissait n'importe quelle occasion pour s'en éloigner. Son travail, une accumulation de paperasse imbuvable, lui faisait subir l'horreur de la routine à longueur de journée, lui rappelant à quel point sa négligence envers les études lui avait porté préjudice.

Ensuite, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait, c'était d'être entouré alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à un moment de solitude dans lequel il pourrait noyer toute ses idées noires et sa mélancolie. Jamais personne n'avait été capable de susciter en lui autre chose que le désintérêt, l'espèce humaine lui inspirait un sentiment d'indifférence si poussé qu'il n'avait jamais été apte à s'en accommoder.

Il détestait ce ramassis d'incapables, cette population d'hypocrites trop peureuse pour agir comme elle le voudrait, cette tache hideuse qui lui donnait la nausée.

Savoir qu'il était comme eux le répugnait au plus haut point.

Sa main tremblante cessa d'effectuer ce geste de balancement devenu automatique, pour porter le verre à ses lèvres alors qu'il avalait l'alcool, indifférent à l'incendie qui s'était déclenché dans sa gorge.

Il en avait assez de cette vie qu'il qualifierait poliment de merdique, de ce néant caractérisant sa misérable existence. La banalité et la routine le détruisaient peu à peu, le faisant plonger dans un état de folie alarmant.

Une véritable crise existentielle.

Mais oubliez immédiatement les questions du type _"pourquoi suis-je là ? Quel est le but de ma vie ?"_, c'était bien trop ordinaire, excessivement redondant à son goût.

Non, il se demandait plutôt pourquoi il avait accepté de réduire son existence à ce train de vie insipide. Pour quelle raison lui, Byun Baekhyun, jeune homme bientôt âgé de 26 ans, s'était abaissé à subir en silence l'ennui mortel de sa condition d'être humain.

Il ne le supportait plus. Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser d'un geste de la main pour reconstruire à sa guise un univers qui lui conviendrait.

Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de _**vivre. **_

Brutalement, il déposa son verre sur le comptoir, laissant entendre pour la deuxième fois de la soirée une voix étrangement douce :

_-Un deuxième s'il vous plait._

Le barman se retourna presque immédiatement pour lui servir un second verre, lui jetant à peine un regard.

Ce qui était normal selon Baekhyun car franchement, qui avait-il d'intéressant à observer chez un homme accablé, noyant son impuissance dans un verre de poison ?

Visiblement, son voisin semblait être d'un autre avis, à en juger par la manière dont il le fixait depuis son arrivée.

_-Mettez ça sur ma note, _exigea-t-il soudainement.

Sa voix grave, s'imposant efficacement face aux enceintes crachant perpétuellement du son, eut au moins le mérite de surprendre Baekhyun.

La tête lourde, il se permit d'appuyer cette dernière contre sa main, se refusant néanmoins de jeter un regard en direction de son voisin.

_-Même pas un merci ?_ Ricana celui-ci en buvant le contenu de son propre verre

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils, le trouvant bien agaçant brusquement.

_-C'est pas mon problème si vous avez décidez de balancer votre argent dans les consommations d'inconnus. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, _répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Et lorsque le barman apporta quelques secondes plus tard le nectar défendu, il prit un malin plaisir à le saisir entre ses doigts effilés et à le déguster avec lenteur.

Néanmoins, à cause de sa négligence volontaire, il ne fut pas témoin du sourire amusé de l'homme.

_-Vous avez du répondant,_ concéda-t-il_. _

Sa main se posa à quelques centimètres de celle du petit brun, lui arrachant un frisson d'inconfort.

_-Mais que fais un si bel homme seul, un vendredi soir ? _

Baekhyun leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, se disant que le destin avait décidé de le planifier une vie en total opposition avec ses attentes.

Autrement, il n'aurait pas placé ce misérable insecte sur son chemin.

_-L'homme évolue soi-disant,_ se désola-t-il en reposant son verre_, mais sa technique de drague est toujours aussi pitoyable. _

_-Je vous ennuie ?_ S'enquit l'inconnu en arborant un sourire brillant.

Baekhyun resserra nerveusement sa prise sur son verre, retenant bien difficilement le flot d'insultes qui menaçait de s'écouler de sa bouche.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se rabaisser à son niveau.

_-Vous êtes inintéressant, _trancha-t-il finalement,_ comme les autres. Inutile de gaspiller votre salive, je partirai seul ce soir._

Calmement, son voisin rapprocha son tabouret, pénétrant son espace vital en venant lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_-J'en conclus que ça vous arrive de repartir accompagné dans ce cas. _

Son parfum musqué ne tarda pas à envahir les narines du petit brun, accentuant son mal de crâne, tandis que la voix suave de l'homme laissait des débris de désir au coin de son tympan.

Il avait senti, en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, à quel point il voulait le faire sien.

Ce chuchotement volontairement rauque, ce souffle habilement contrôlé pour qu'il vienne lui caresser la peau, cette proximité presque invasive...Tout dans son comportement clamait l'envie.

L'humain était un animal. Un animal rusé néanmoins, lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

_-Tout le monde a besoin de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions, _répondit-il froidement.

Même lui, et ça le rongeait. Il en devenait fou, il ne supportait pas de devoir, l'espace d'une soirée, laisser les rênes à son corps pour qu'il puisse assouvir ses besoins sexuels trop longtemps refoulés. Il avait l'impression humiliante de se réduire au niveau d'une bête, de n'être qu'un amas de chairs hurlant pour qu'on les stimulent, sans jamais faire preuve d'une once d'intelligence.

Il détestait l'être humain, il se haïssait.

_-Le tout, c'est de le faire le moins souvent possible,_ compléta l'homme, à son plus grand étonnement.

Stupéfait, l'esprit vaseux en raison de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, il osa pour la première fois de la soirée détailler la personne qui avait impunément bousculé sa tranquillité.

Ses orbes ternes s'écarquillèrent, tandis que sa bouche s'arrondissait pour former un "o" parfait.

L'homme était surprenant, bien loin de ce qu'il s'était permis d'imaginer, au détour d'une furtive pensée bien vite oubliée.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu électrisant, une masse ébouriffée pareille à un ciel sans nuages, dans laquelle ses mains pourraient se perdre sans crier gare.

Deux oreilles étrangement décollées, mais nullement dépourvues de charme, parvenaient à s'extirper de cet océan agité, donnant à son visage une particularité qui ne passait pas inaperçue.

Celui-ci possédait des traits définitivement masculins. Sa mâchoire aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, contrastait avec la douceur de sa bouche pulpeuse, tout en étant en adéquation avec la froideur de ses yeux en amande.

Ces deux onyx le scrutaient avec une intensité dérangeante, une attention si évidente que Baekhyun se sentit irrémédiablement rougir de gêne.

L'homme était grand, d'une carrure imposante. Il pouvait aisément deviner des bras formés par la musculation sous son t-shirt moulant, et des abdos divinement bien dessinés qui l'auraient fait grommeler de jalousie s'il n'était pas aussi satisfait de son propre corps.

_-Regardez l'homme à votre gauche,_ lui chuchota-t-il discrètement.

Arraché à sa contemplation, Baekhyun exécuta la demande sans réellement y songer.

Son voisin dégageait un charisme étonnant ,une autorité naturelle qui l'avait fait se soumettre sans qu'il n'en prenne immédiatement conscience.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un torse se coller contre son dos, et une bouche frôler son oreille, qu'il compris qu'il s'était fait bêtement avoir.

_-Tu vois, _reprit-t-il en passant habilement au tutoiement,_ regarde-le attentivement._

La bouche de Baekhyun devint brusquement sèche, et l'envie de saisir son verre précédemment délaissé lui comprima violemment le ventre.

Il était assoiffé.

_-Qu'a-t-il de particulier,_ insista son interlocuteur.

_-Rien, _répondit presque immédiatement Baekhyun, _c'est un homme, comme les autres. _

C'était d'ailleurs le coeur du problème.

Et, ainsi placé de dos au plus grand, il ne vit jamais la lueur satisfaite qui enflamma son regard.

_-Tu as totalement raison, il est comme les autres, _souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Sa main s'aventura, téméraire, jusqu'à la taille du jeune homme aux yeux ambrés, la saisissant d'une manière qui échappa totalement au principal concerné.

_**Possessive**_.

_-Regarde son doigt, il porte une alliance. _

Baekhyun laissa ses orbes glacials glisser jusqu'aux mains de l'homme, avisant l'anneau précédemment évoqué par le géant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, annonçant qu'il commençait à saisir le problème.

-_Et le fond d'écran de son téléphone, _continua-t-il après lui avoir déposé un baiser au creux du cou, _ce sont sans aucun doute ses enfants. _

Baekhyun était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester face à son comportement qu'il jugeait d'inacceptable, mais son interlocuteur le devança efficacement :

_-Ma question est la suivante : que fait un homme marié et père de deux enfants dehors, un vendredi soir ? _

La réponse lui vint à l'esprit sans même qu'il n'ait réellement à y réfléchir mais, à nouveau, le plus grand fut plus rapide que lui.

_-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que cet homme a laissé seuls sa femme et ses enfants. Ils doivent probablement l'attendre tranquillement à la maison en pensant qu'il fait des heures supplémentaires, alors qu'en réalité, dans quelques instants, une belle femme bien plus jeune que lui va faire son entrée pour s'assoir tranquillement à ses côtés en lui jetant des œillades provocatrices. _

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une nouvelle cliente pénétra dans le bar. Ses cheveux d'un blond industriel, retombaient soigneusement sur sa poitrine généreusement mise en valeur par un décolleté plongeant.

Baekhyun la suivit du regard, s'attardant sans le vouloir sur les morceaux de peau honteusement dévoilés.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma soudainement ses lèvres fines, déclenchant un léger rire en provenance du géant.

_-Les femmes ne t'intéressent pas ?_

Baekhyun, trouvant la question stupide et par dessus tout, extrêmement indiscrète, répondit du tac au tac.

_-Les hommes non plus._

La prise autour de sa taille se raffermit, comme désireuse de contredire son affirmation.

_-Regarde-la, _reprit l'homme en changeant de sujet, _elle va s'assoir à côté de lui, il paiera son verre et ils partiront tous les deux se donner du bon temps au premier hôtel pas trop chère. _

Confirmant ses propos, la jeune femme pris place sur un tabouret, sous le regard affamé du présumé père de famille qui s'empressa de régler sa note.

_-Tu avais raison, il est exactement comme les autres, _le félicita-t-il.

Et inconsciemment, Baekhyun en oublia de respirer.

_-Tout aussi pathétiques que ses confrères. Elle est belle, l'espèce humaine ! Bonne qu'à tromper, manipuler et mentir. Ils me dégoutent tous, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. _

Le petit brun se retourna brusquement, plantant son regard à l'éclat du miel dans celui bien plus sombre de son vis-à-vis.

Les mains tremblantes, le coeur battant furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, il le contempla comme s'il venait de le redécouvrir, ébranlé par son discours.

Cet inconnu venait de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de l'être humain, crachant sa haine et sa répulsion avec une sincérité et une facilité déconcertante.

Baekhyun, malgré son statut d'homme, s'était toujours considéré comme étant différent. À ses yeux, sa manière de pensée, singulière, suffisait à le placer à un autre niveau, à le distinguer de ses congénères qu'il jugeait inaptes à la réflexion.

Il s'était toujours décrit comme unique, un model amélioré se détachant des pièces bas de gamme et sous-développées. Pourtant, sa certitude venait d'être violemment remise en question par l'arrivée de cet homme.

Non, se reprit-il intérieurement, ce n'était pas un homme, il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il était comme lui.

_-Merci, _déclara-t-il soudainement, ses orbes vifs fixés sur le faciès devenu séduisant de son interlocuteur.

_-De quoi ? _

Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire charmeur.

D'ailleurs, sa main toujours eu creux des hanches du plus petit n'avait pas daigné bouger d'un millimètre.

_-Pour le verre. _

L'homme aux cheveux azurs parut surpris l'espace d'un instant. Cependant, son étonnement ne demeura guère longtemps perceptible, bien vite remplacé pas une lueur de désir.

_-Mais je t'en prie. _

Sa main se leva doucement, rejoignant sa jumelle dans le dos du petit brun.

Ce dernier frissonna, incapable de se détacher de ces billes semblant se noyer dans une mer d'encre déchainée.

_-Accepterais-tu ma compagnie, ce soir ? _

Et incapable de refuser, il s'était laissé tomber dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, ignorant lors de ce bref moment d'égarement, qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Car à cet instant précis, encerclé par ces bras puissants, Baekhyun avait perdu sa liberté.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme énigmatique. Baekhyun l'avait revu plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, que ce soit entre les draps humides de leurs ébats fiévreux, ou dans un charmant café autour d'une tasse de thé.

Il avait ainsi eu l'occasion de découvrir un nombre important de choses à son sujet, à commencer par son nom. Le géant s'était présenté sous l'identité de Park Chanyeol, nom de famille répandu mais qui ne rendait pas justice à l'unicité de son détenteur.

Chanyeol lui avait confié quelques éléments anecdotiques de sa vie, entre autre son amour pour l'art dont il en avait fait le métier, et sa préférence pour la solitude qu'il avait jusqu'alors entretenu.

_**"Du moins"**__,_ lui avait-il avoué,_**"c'était avant de te rencontrer." **_

Baekhyun s'était montré fasciné par le travail du géant. Celui-ci, lui ayant dépeint le plaisir et la satisfaction éprouvés en accomplissant quelque chose qui le passionnait, lui avait donné l'envie d'en apprendre davantage.

Mais étrangement, pour une raison qu'il n'avait su saisir, Chanyeol s'était révélé évasif sur le sujet, refusant de lui parler en détail de ses oeuvres. La seule chose qu'il lui avait concédé avait été ses inspirations, à savoir le mépris éprouvé envers le genre humain.

Et, sans surprise, cet aveu n'avait fait qu'attiser la curiosité de Baekhyun.

Cependant, désireux de rester en bons termes avec son amant, il n'avait pas insisté plus longtemps, préférant attendre qu'il se confie à lui lorsqu'il en éprouverait l'envie.

Et ce jour était arrivé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Se trouvant actuellement devant l'immeuble de Chanyeol, Baekhyun jeta un regard nerveux en direction de son téléphone, vérifiant que l'adresse à laquelle il s'était rendu était la bonne.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça en dehors d'une chambre d'hôtel, et il avait l'impression de passer un étape importante, symbolique, déterminante.

Etant peu avancé dans le domaine des relations, et doutant pouvoir qualifier la leur d'amoureuse, Baekhyun se retrouvait perdu face à une accumulation de nouveautés qui bousculait sa routine jusqu'alors bien établie. Il ignorait ce que Chanyeol attendait de lui, si ce n'était le combler lors de leurs moments de plaisir, et il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas pouvoir lui offrir autre chose.

Baekhyun ne savait pas comment un couple était censé se comporter, ni la façon dont Chanyeol percevait leur situation. Devrait-il lui poser la question, ou se contenter d'interpréter ses gestes, au risque de se tromper ?

Car pour lui, le fait que le grand bleu l'autorise à pénétrer son lieu de vie était un signe de confiance, une démarche bien trop personnelle pour convenir à un simple amant.

Etait-il plus aux yeux de son géant ?

Secouant brusquement la tête dans le but de chasser ses pensées inutiles, Baekhyun se résolut à prendre son courage à deux mains en appuyant sur l'interphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Chanyeol, attendant fébrilement que ce dernier daigne lui ouvrir.

Mais alors qu'il allait à nouveau taper contre le bois avec impatience, ayant l'impression que son coeur suffoquait sous le coup de l'appréhension, l'accès lui fut subitement accordé, avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne vienne s'échouer sauvagement sur les siennes.

Etonné, il ne songea pourtant pas à se défaire de l'emprise envoutante du plus grand, passant au contraire ses mains tremblantes dans sa chevelure, ses propres croissants de chair se mouvant férocement contre ceux de son amant.

Rapidement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, il fut entraîné dans l'appartement de Chanyeol, la porte se refermant derrière eux, puis plaqué sans le moindre ménagement contre cette dernière.

Gémissant d'anticipation, il laissa son partenaire dévorer sa nuque avec la passivité d'un spectateur, tout en bénéficiant des divines sensations accompagnant ce traitement.

_-T'en as mis du temps,_ grogna l'artiste en lui mordillant légèrement la peau.

Baekhyun poussa un petit cris en réponse, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement des lèvres de son amant.

_-J'étais tellement impatient de te la montrer, enfin, s_oupira Chanyeol.

Interpelé, le petit brun reprit pied sur terre, ses orbes ambrés se posant avec difficulté sur le visage déformé par l'excitation du plus grand.

_-Mon montrer quoi ? _

L'homme à la chevelure de l'océan se recula de quelques pas, tendant sa main dans sa direction pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Baekhyun, légèrement décontenancé, la saisit avec hésitation, se demandant finalement pour quelle raison son bel amant avait décidé de le convier chez lui.

_-J'ai bien réfléchi Baek, _commença précipitamment son vis-à-vis,_ j'ai longtemps hésité mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance désormais. _

Il attira brusquement le corps du plus petit jusqu'à lui, saisissant ses hanches en poussant un râle de plaisir.

_-Tu es comme moi après tout, je peux te la montrer. _

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, il le tira à sa suite, le faisant avancer le long du couloir débouchant sur un séjour lumineux et spacieux.

Baekhyun, en étudiant le salon du plus grand, aurait pu retenir les diverses toiles tapissant les murs, le matériel étalé un peu partout sur les meubles, ou même le sourire encourageant que lui lança Chanyeol lorsqu'il avisa ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

Mais ce qu'il retint et qui perdura dans sa mémoire, fut avant tout les bâches blanches recouvrant le sol, et le corps inanimé reposant sur une chaise.

Et, au moment où il réalisait que les toiles exposées sur le murs étaient toutes sans exception recouvertes d'un rouge carmin, à l'image du plastique au sol, il était déjà trop tard.

Il venait de pénétrer dans l'univers de Chanyeol.

Et celui-ci était bien décidé à le garder prisonnier.

* * *

La musique faisait trembler les murs, et les corps se compressaient contre ces derniers, avides d'y gagner une quelconque intimité tandis qu'ils se laissaient aller au plaisir de la luxure.

Sur la piste de danse, un amas de chairs désarticulées gesticulait dans tous les sens sans la moindre retenu, leur capacité à tenir debout, seul vestige de la lucidité les ayant un jour caractérisé.

La pénombre ne suffisait pas à dissimuler la laideur de cette espèce soumise à ses instincts primaires. Elle se trémoussait, insouciante, se collant contre ses semblables, opposée à la pudeur, sous l'emprise d'une substance bien plus puissante que la sienne.

Baekhyun, son verre d'alcool à la main, observait cette marée de corps chancelants en esquissant un sourire méprisant, ses perles semblables à l'ambre braquées sur un homme dégustant sa propre boisson à quelques pas de lui.

Vêtu d'une chemise dévoilant indécemment ses clavicules saillantes et une partie considérable de son torse imberbe, il avait rentré cette dernière dans un pantalon en cuire moulant explicitement ses formes, de manière à ce que son atout majeur ne passe pas inaperçu.

Et, à en juger par la manière dont la plupart des hommes contemplaient son derrière, le pari était réussi.

D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea jusqu'à la table de sa proie, prenant place sur la banquette en se plaquant outrageusement à sa victime.

_-Bonsoir,_ susurra-t-il en prenant soin d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

Ses yeux, spécialement maquillés pour l'occasion, semblaient scintiller d'une lueur surnaturelle.

_-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous mon joli ?_ Répondit son interlocuteur, son regard trahissant vivement l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Baekhyun posa sa main contre le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis, se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre avant de répondre, aguicheur :

_-Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, et mon appartement est tristement vide._

L'homme haussa un sourcil, son visage exprimant son envie.

_-Oh comment est-ce possible ? Un si bel homme comme vous..._

Sa main rugueuse se posa brusquement sur la cuisse du plus petit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

_-Je ne peux pas permettre une telle chose_, reprit-il, _permettez que je vous accompagne. _

Baekhyun profita de l'occasion pour se détacher du corps bouillonnant de sa proie, l'observant boire précipitamment le dernier verre de la soirée.

_-Suivez-moi mon coeur. _

Ou du plutôt, de _**sa**_ soirée.

* * *

_-C'est un grand appartement que vous avez là. _

Baekhyun se contenta de fermer la porte derrière eux, ignorant les bavardages agaçants de son invité.

_-Vous vivez vraiment seul ? J'ai du mal à y croire, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !_

Soudainement, alors qu'il allait s'écarter de la porte pour le conduire au salon, il fut brusquement plaqué contre cette dernière, le corps de l'homme s'appuyant fermement contre son dos.

_-Maintenant que je suis là,_ lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, _autant se divertir ? _

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'effectuer des gestes plus poussés, puisqu'une voix grave résonna dans le couloir, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

_-C'est ce qui est prévu. Lâchez mon petit ami je vous prie. _

L'homme se recula brusquement, hébété, son regard stupéfait alternant entre Baekhyun qui en avait profité pour se reculer, et le nouvel arrivant qui l'avait effrayé.

_-Channie, tu vas lui faire peur,_ le réprimanda Baekhyun en affichant un sourire mutin.

Sa main se glissa doucement dans son dos, tandis qu'un "clic" caractéristique d'une porte venant d'être verrouillée allait s'abattre sur le corps tremblant de leur invité.

_-Je croyais que vous étiez seul,_ osa-t-il finalement déclarer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cet homme à la chevelure particulière, ayant la sensation que quelque chose de dangereux émanait de ce regard à la profondeur abyssale.

_-J'ai peut-être menti, _avoua le petit brun d'une voix qui se voulait enfantine.

Il se détacha de la porte, avançant d'une démarche féline jusqu'à sa tendre victime.

Doucement, ses bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille, le faisant vivement sursauter, à son plus grand plaisir.

_-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que Chanyeol est là que nous n'allons pas prendre du plaisir. _

Soudainement, ses ongles se plantèrent dans le ventre de son invité, lui faisait pousser un couinement de surprise.

_-Bien au contraire,_ conclut-il, un sourire que les plus clairvoyants qualifieraient de dément s'étalant subitement sur les lèvres fines.

Mais alors que Chanyeol disparaissait au fond du couloir en ricanant discrètement, la voix de l'homme s'élevait à nouveau, semblable au murmure d'une âme égarée :

_-Les plans à trois, ce n'est pas trop mon délire. _

_-Tu n'aimes pas partager ? _S'enquit Baekhyun en le faisant inconsciemment avancer.

Mais, trop accaparé par ses pensées volatiles, l'homme ne s'en rendit même pas compte, occupé à formuler ses réflexions :

_-Non, je préfère être le seul à dominer. _

_-Hum je vois,_ ronronna le petit brun en le poussant davantage, _Chanyeol est exactement pareil. _

Les yeux de leur invité s'ouvrirent démesurément, alors que la réalisation s'imposait brusquement à lui.

_-Mais s'il n'aime pas partager, qu'est ce que je fais encore ici ? _Balbutia-t-il.

Baekhyun laissa un rire moqueur lui échapper, conscient que la suite s'annonçait particulièrement réjouissante.

_-Chanyeol est très possessif, vois-tu,_ lui confia-t-il en le faisant pénétrer dans le salon_, il a horreur qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. _

Il referma la porte du séjour derrière lui, sachant que son compagnon avait déjà préparé tout le matériel nécessaire.

_-Et manque de chance pour toi, je suis sa plus précieuse propriété._

* * *

_-Baek,_ souffla-t-il, _Baek regarde moi. _

Le dénommé arrêta brusquement de se déhancher comme un diable, gémissant de frustration tandis que Chanyeol attrapait son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

_-Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, surtout quand on fait l'amour, _ordonna le géant d'une voix sévère.

Baekhyun se sentit frissonner à l'entente de ce ton autoritaire, se faisant violence pour ne pas soulever ses hanches à nouveau et reprendre un rythme effréné.

_-Pardonne-moi, c'est juste tellement excitant, _soupira-t-il.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau vers le sol, se perdant amoureusement à travers la sublime teinte grenat qu'avait revêtu la bâche autrefois blanche.

_-C'est si beau. _

_-Je sais mon ange, mais ne le suis-je pas davantage ? _

Baekhyun se détourna de ce tableau renversant pour contempler quelques instants le corps divinement bien sculpté de son compagnon, admettant y trouver un certain plaisir en le détaillant.

_-Tu es magnifique Chanyeol_, avoua-t-il, _et moi, comment suis-je ? _

Ce fut au tour du géant de darder un regard appréciateur sur le corps du plus petit. Il admira ce ventre plat à la douceur cotonneuse, ces hanches arrondies aux courbes délicieuses, ces cuises tendres à la blancheur immaculée et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir dans cette position, ces fesses fermes et rondes reposants sur sa propre chair.

Baekhyun était une créature enchanteresse, la plus belle pièce de sa collection.

Mais celle-ci, il comptait bien la garder en vie.

_-Il manque quelque chose, _remarqua-t-il cependant.

Vexé, Baekhyun se permit de lui lancer un regard chargé de reproches, sa bouche figée en une moue boudeuse.

_-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? _

Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que le plus grand le considérait comme une oeuvre d'art, glorifiant perpétuellement la pureté de son épiderme et l'harmonie de ses proportions, selon lui, parfaites.

Néanmoins, ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler lentement le long de son torse.

_-C-Chanyeol,_ haleta-t-il lorsque que ses orbes avisèrent les mains nouvellement rouges de son amant, à l'image de la substance recouvrant désormais son torse.

Cette peinture vitale lui brulait la peau, contastant violemment avec la pâleur de cette dernière.

_-Là, tu es parfait, _complimenta le grand bleu d'une voix émerveillée.

Et, malgré l'odeur métallique lui déchirant atrocement les narines, Baekhyun ne put se résoudre à nettoyer sa toile de l'oeuvre de son bel amant.

_-Vraiment ? _

L'avis de Chanyeol primait sur ses propres impressions. Peu importaient les hurlements de sa conscience, les frissons de dégoût de son propre corps, la nausée qui lui comprimait le coeur, tant qu'il pouvait voir briller cette lueur d'admiration au fin fond des prunelles du plus grand.

Il serait prêt à vendre son âme pour ne pas la voir disparaitre, et en réalité, c'était déjà chose faite.

Lorsque Chanyeol lui avait avoué que son métier d'artiste consistait à donner des coups de pinceau jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et qu'il se servait de la peinture rouge récoltée pour réaliser ses oeuvres, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer doucement et de lui demander une démonstration.

À nouveau, lorsque Chanyeol lui avait demandé de revêtir cette tenue provocante pour aller chercher leur prochaine palette, il avait immédiatement accepté sans se poser plus de questions.

Les billes ambrées se posèrent sur le cadavre allongé un peu plus loin, admirant la manière dont le liquide vital s'échappait de cette chair écorchée par leurs soins.

Cet homme avait eu beau se débattre, hurler sa souffrance, cracher sa fureur, cela ne les avait pas empêcher de déchirer sa toile et de l'ouvrir sauvagement pour en extirper les précieux pigments.

Baekhyun avait été émerveillé par l'habileté de son petit ami, s'extasiant devant ses mains recouvertes de peinture et sa facilité à réaliser un tableau macabre.

Ce soir là, ils n'étaient plus des hommes, ils n'appartenaient plus à cette sous-espèce répugnante. Cette nuit, recouvert de la peinture de leur crime, ils étaient des prédateurs, des êtres supérieurs se nourrissant de la souffrance de leurs proies, tout en leur prouvant leur suprématie écrasante.

_-Je t'aime, _chuchota-t-il contre les lèvre ensanglantées de Chanyeol.

Il l'avait extirpé de sa routine, il lui avait fait redécouvrir la vie, le plaisir grisant qu'était celui de détenir au creux de sa main la misérable existence d'un être inférieur.

Baekhyun était peut-être fou ou du moins, probablement avait-il perdu le peu d'humanité que son âme, lasse d'être prisonnière de cette prison de chairs, lui avait accordé.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Baekhyun. _

Il se laissa tomber entre les bras puissants de l'artiste, subissant les assauts répétés de ce dernier, tandis que des mains et une bouche expertes s'amusaient à repeindre son cops autrefois blanc.

_-Je suis fou,_ ria-t-il en s'accrochant désespérément aux larges épaules de Chanyeol.

Il aimait voir les autres souffrir, il se délectait de leur cris de douleur, et s'extasiait devant leurs corps dépourvus de vie.

Mais qui avait-il d'honteux ? Ce n'était que des hommes après tout.

_-Notre amour est une folie mon ange ,_ haleta le plus grand en accélérant le rythme, _ça ne se traite pas, nous n'y sommes pour rien. _

_-C'est si bon, _gémit le petit brun en contenant bien difficilement des larmes de plaisir.

Il tombait, il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les abîmes de sa psychose, creusant sa propre tombe sans en avoir conscience.

Ils étaient toxiques l'un à l'autre. Deux êtres malsains partageant leurs vices et s'entraînant dans leur déchéance, refusant fermement de se lâcher.

_-Tu crois qu'il existe un traitement à mon amour pour toi ? _S'enquit Baekhyun en remuant lascivement son bassin.

Chanyeol poussa un grognement rauque, ses lèvres s'abattent fermement contre la bouche de son amant.

_-Je préfère plutôt me noyer dans ma folie que de renoncer à toi. _

Satisfait, Baekhyun ferma doucement les yeux, renonçant définitivement à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Le tableau était dorénavant achevé.

_-Alors sombrons. _


End file.
